The Magical Hearts of Mako Island
The Magical Hearts of Mako Island is a 2020 animated comedy movie that is made for the attraction by Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment, PBS Kids, and Hasbro Animation. It features other characters from other PBS Kids shows throughout and will premiere in the attraction on April 20, 2020, at Universal Studios Hollywood from 9:00 AM to 11:00 PM. Transcript Pre-Show Green Hatchling: (checking the workshop) Man, I feel exhausted. At least I wasn't knowing how to build something like a big sign. (Grabs his phone and texts the rest of the hatchlings.) (The hatchlings enter with hard hats, followed with the other hatchlings entering.) Hatchlings: We're here! Vivi: (arrived on the scene with Jay, Jake, and Jim.) Okay, let's do it. Green Hatchling: Okay, let's do it! Left center, pull rope. Jay: No, don't pull the rope! Purple hatchling: Wasn't that a reference to a TV show that I watched? Vivi: Enough everyone! (The Coca-Cola logo pulls up to fit the tv screen on the left.) Vivi: Good job guys! Green hatchling: Right center, pull rope quick! Hatchlings: Don't pull the rope on the right! (The Coca-Cola logo on the right goes way up) Green Hatchling: Bring it in, guys. (The Coca-Cola logo lowers to fit the tv screen on the right.) Green Hatchling: Good job everyone! Middle center. Jay: But you promised not to pull the rope, because it's dangerous! Green Hatchling: Okay everyone, on the count of 3! 1, 2, 3! (The hatchlings pull the ropes as hard as they can, which lifts the sign "The Magical Hearts of Mako Island" up.) Green Hatchling: Okay, it's them Ming, mangle, mechanic, I mean The Magical Hearts of Mako Island! Good job everyone! (The hatchlings high five each other twice.) Green Hatchling: (The logo lowers) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (the logo lands on the hatchlings, the two Coca Cola Logos fall.) Honey: (walks in) Video display test, loosen the background. (Background goes dark) Honey: Thank you. (Then she walks, but a test pattern is shown, causing Honey to turn blue.) Honey: Heh, Honey's clues. (Honey presses a button that makes her normal again.) Honey: That should do it. (Honey walks to more black backgrounds as the test pattern is shown again.) Honey: Haven't I been here already? (Honey walks through another black background, the screen makes Honey bounce up and down) Honey: Whoa, slow down! (The screen slows down, Honey walks into the next black background.) Honey: Thanks, guys. (Honey walks through another black background.) Honey: Check. (Honey is then walking in the last black background, with an analog TV static outline of her, the real Honey then comes out.) Honey: Whoa, is that weird or what? Maria Mariposa: What's up, Honey? Honey: There's something in the way! (Maria hits her foot on the ground slowly, causing the TV static outline to disappear.) Honey: Okay good job, Maria. (The black background fades to Mako Theater's backstage where all the other robots work on by one. First, BURN-E hums “Ode to Joy” while modifying the lights. Second, Unikitty and Puppycorn test out the sprays. Third, Wall-E is building theater out of trash cubes, lego bricks, and cereal boxes. And fourth, EVE uses her scanner to make the projector work. Then, it fades to a light blue background, where the orchestra ponies are carrying the instruments, followed along with Luna the Moon, who is getting the orchestra ready.) Luna: Okay, orchestra! We've got to rehearse, I mean get ready for the show. (Then some little girls who have their mermaid tail on are seeing Luna.) Luna: Join the orchestra! Little Mer-Girls: Yay! Luna: I just hope the mermaids don't strain their voices, or even worse getting their voices stolen by the evil sea witch. (Luna exits, then the curtains close between the light blue background. Luna then enters into another place.) Luna: (enters) Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please? Honey: I told her they wouldn't pay attention to Luna! Luna: Excuse me, but uh... (Cat whistles and he raises his paws) Luna: Who whistled? Oh! It's Cat who whistled! Anything to say, Cat? Cat: Be quiet, please. Luna the Moon: Okay, thanks. Peg: It's nice to see you, Luna. Luna: Thank you Peg. Peg: (Cat jumps onto her shoulders and hugs him) Give me a big hug, ya' adorable kitty! Cat: Hurtful! Peg: I didn't mean to do it! (She squeezes Cat, who farts when Peg squeezes too hard.) Oops, excuse you! (laughs) Luna the Moon: Ladies and gentlemen, if you can step far forward and close together as you possibly can. Peg: That's right, everyone! Keep coming closer and don't stop. Luna the Moon: So besides, when are Andy, Carmen, and Leo coming? Peg: Look behind you! Luna the Moon: What? (looks behind to reveal Andy, Carmen, and Leo) Carmen, Mermaids, Leo, and Andy: Hi Luna! Luna the Moon: Nice to see you again! Carmen and Mermaids: Luna, come and play-''' Peg: (laughing while interrupting) Okay, okay, stop, stop. You already sang that song to Luna, right? Carmen: Nice to see you here in Universal Studios. Leo: Okay, who invited the song interrupting pony to Universal Studios' backstage. Cat: It was Peg. Peg: Sorry about that. Sam Hopper: (offscreen) Okay, Andy, we're almost ready to go! Andy Hopper: Alright, it looks like we're about to start the movie. Leo Chockers: So if you listen carefully, you can hear the Wall-E robots warming up the orchestra. (The Wall-E robots enter with their instruments, while the little mer-girls warm up their voices) Lucie Hopper: Hey, you can't go in there, mermaids, you're gonna interrupt the orchestra. Leo Chockers: Lucie, these mermaids are joining the orchestra! Sam Hopper: Looks like I just heard my car beeping on accident. Lucie Hopper: That's me, honey. Andy Hopper: Okay, so before we go in, here's the hatchlings with an important safety announcement. Purple Hatchling: Ladies, gentlemen, gentlecars, birds, pigs, ponies, and cars. We've come here with some important safety instructions. Leo Chockers: Hatchlings, you are needed backstage. Hatchlings: Sorry, we gotta go! Luna the Moon: Where have those hatchlings gone? Carmen Mariposa: I don't know Luna, but I think Mermaid Kariel's gonna give me voice lessons while you, Andy, Leo, and Honey explain safety in the theater. Mermaid Kariel: Come on Carmen, I'll give you some voice lessons to warm you up. Carmen: Gotta go! Leo Chockers: While Carmen is doing her voice lessons, we can finally explain the safety instructions Luna the Moon: (instrumental of One Small Thing plays) As you enter the theater, please pick a row that you wanna sit in, and keep stepping until you're all the way across. Honey: Once you are seated, please shut down your phones and turn off your lights. (The yellow screen then shows some mermaids holding the signs that include no smoking, no drinking, no eating, no flash photography, and no video recording.) There is no smoking, drinking, eating, flash photography, or video recording inside the theater. Luna the Moon: Do not put on your Pony-eye monitors until you are told to do so by Ondina. Andy Hopper: Remember to shut off your phones so no one answers you. Leo Chockers: And remember to be seated all the time throughout the show. Luna the Moon: And don't scare anyone! Little Girl: (in a mermaid costume) Hi there! Wall-E: (screams, and explodes.) Luna the Moon: Because it makes one of them explode. Eve: Directive? Luna the Moon: And the directive is to never walk while using your phone, you may trip and land on Honey the Hamster. Honey: Don't stab me. Purple Hatchling: So now, the mermaids will go in the theater first, and then you, the audience will be admitted. Zoe: (the pink and female hatchling, holding a megaphone.) Okay, everyone, let's enter in an orderly fashion and provide excitement- Peg: Oh no! The flood's coming this way! Run for your lives! Cat: (screams and runs for his life as well as Peg.) Mermaids: (laughing while riding the big flood of water, which blows the hatchlings away, except for Zoe the pink female hatchling, who is all wet.) Zoe: Can someone please take over? (Falls on her face) (The stage curtains open to reveal the logo and the Coca-Cola signs that the hatchlings hung at the start of the Pre-Show.) Cast Member: (male or female) Hello everyone, welcome to the Mako theater, we thank you for filling in every available seat, but during the show, here are a few things, no flash photography is allowed. Lucie Hopper: Sorry, Andy. Andy Hopper: But mom---- Sam Hopper: Man, you know what's worse, getting my car alarm to stop working. Cast Member: Please refrain from smoking and video recording during the 3D film. Leo Chockers: And don't put on your 3D glasses until instructed to do so by our official moon, Luna. Andy Hopper: Ondina was supposed to tell the guests to put on their 3D glasses, not Luna! Sam Hopper: They're called Pony-eye monitors! Lucie Hopper: Slow down already! Carmen Mariposa: (offscreen) Stop fighting, everyone! Oh yeah, the guests are here. Hey everyone, it's me, Carmen! And I can't wait to see you at the finale of the show! Working the projector is EVE, who uses her scanner like a projector. Cast Member: Okay, Carmen. Thanks for the advice. Carmen Mariposa: One more thing, you gotta give Senor Fabuloso the signal to start the show! Cast Member: You got it, Carmen. Attention everyone I and Luna the Moon need your help to start the show. Luna the Moon: This is it. Cast Member: When I count to 3, we'll shout "Senor Fabuloso, start the show!" Luna the Moon: Ready everyone? Cast Member: 1... Andy Hopper: I can't look! Cast Member: 2... Hockbar: Senor, he's about to give the signal. Senor Fabuloso: Waiting for it... Cast Member: 3! Guests, Luna the Moon, Leo Chockers, and Andy Hopper: Senor Fabuloso, start the show! (The Circo volume signal machine, which is similar to Wall-E's solar charge level, lights up, and the iMac G3 bootup sound is heard from it.) Luna the Moon: Yay! You did it, you did it, you did it, you did it! Honey: (sending out the instruments) They gave the signal to Senor Fabuloso! (Pulls out the piano, which flies over Honey and lands on the floor of the orchestra.) Cast Member: And now, on behalf of Coca-Cola, we are proud to present The Magical Hearts of Mako Island. (The lights in the theater fade off. The little mer girls warm up their voices while the Wall-E robots warm up their instruments.) Leo Chockers: Hey look, an orchestra of Wall-E robots! Andy Hopper: Yeah, they probably took the job when Senor Fabuloso gave the signal. Maria Mariposa: (hits baton 4 times) Attention! (The orchestra goes silent) Ondina: And now if you'll come this way, I can show you our futurized laboratory! Luna the Moon: You see, we invite specific scientists from all around the world to come and work here! And unfortunately, they didn't show up, so instead, I'd like to introduce you to the guys who got the seats to use Coca-Cola sprays, and I bet they can show you some of their- Watch out! (Ondina dodges under while Luna the Moon slides to the right to dodge it as well.) Ondina: And now it is time to turn your over to, Dr. Oodlesen Toodle-dew... Luna the Moon: And his assistants, Quoodl-e, Wood-l, Boo-doodles, and Goofle-Pony. Dr. Oodlesen: Thank you, Ondina. And Luna the Moon, too! IT'S A WAR!!! Water Dragon: What? You're still alive?! THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!!!! (The stinky febreeze spray sprays the whole audience, causing more foul smells in the theater) Water Dragon: Doof, aim the Lightning-inator, and attack! Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb): It's lightning attack time! Hahaha! (The Lightning inator shoots at the audience, which can hold sprays from under the seats and flashing lights from the entire theater.) Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb): Oh yeah! I gotcha! (The Lightning-inator then shoots Wall-E, who has low solar energy, causing his solar charge to glitch to full power, more lightning strikes across the theater.) Little Mer-Girls: '''Shot by a bunch of Lightning, really really frightening! Eve: Watch out, Peg! Peg: There are too many Lightning storms coming right at us! Cat: I don't wanna die! (Pointing to mersisters) All of you, battle them! Mersisters: You got it! (They get zapped at.) Peg: (waving white flag) That's it I surrender! Luna the Moon: We're all gonna die! (starts to cry) (a more powerful lightning bolt strikes, causing Peg and Luna the Moon to get hurt.) Honey: At last, I'm out of the stupid film! Hahaha! (Wall-E tries to shoot Honey with paint cannon, but Honey dodges the bullet by very few inches.) Honey: Hey, what are you shooting at me for? It was the Circo cannon! (Honey dodges another bullet, this time even closer to death than before.) Honey: Hey, watch it will you? Wall-E: (beeps) Eve, use your gun! Honey: You can't hide me from the- gun? Watch out, everyone, she's got a gun! (Eve fires the laser out of the projector, the laser goes over the audience, Honey the Hamster escapes the white background before the laser hits the background, causing it to explode, making the theater suffer lots of damage and tons of fire.) (Then, a "Breaking News" intro video is shown, later fading into the CNN Reporter Pony.) CNN Reporter Pony (during the attack, which the water dragon does before Wall E and Eve try to shoot Honey the Hamster): Breaking news! The Mako Theater in Circo Fabuloso is currently being attacked by a whole bunch of lightning bolts, a ton of them, everyone is running away screaming. The theater is on fire, but the firefighters and Team Umizoomi are trying to clear it out. Mathematical superstar Peg and Luna the Moon are both a bit hurt in this disaster. Both have survived with almost no injuries. Now we will be listening to a cast member on the phone. Hello, this is the CNN Reporter Pony, can you hear me? Cast Member (outside, on the phone): Yes, and I am seeing this on CNN news right now and what I just saw is Evil logos scaring the audience, one grabbed The Map, and that map told the evil red PBS P-Head to put himself down, It was such a scary situation. Thank god Luna the Moon survived with just a few very minor injuries. CNN Reporter: Thanks for the explanation, (insert cast member’s name here). (meanwhile, back at the Mako Theater.) Luna the Moon: Whoa! Is everyone okay here? Andy and Leo: We surrender! We surrender! Luna: What an explosion! Look at all this fire, too! Unikitty: (on loudspeakers) Attention everyone, (cut to her and Puppycorn inside the speaker booth) It is important that you all- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (She and Puppycorn jump out of the speaker booth before the lightning strikes it.) Luna the Moon: Oh, that's even worse than before! (Ondina peaks) Ondina: Phew. Thank goodness it's over. Unikitty: That's a lot of damage. Ondina: Ladies, gentlemen, and mermaids! Please listen! I'd like to apologize for our slight and technical difficulties. Unikitty: But we do wish to assure you that no mermaids were hurt. Puppycorn: And this theater suffered only lots of damage and tons of fire. (the fire turns worse) Luna the Moon: Oh my goodness! (The "Breaking News" video is shown again, fading into the CNN Reporter Pony.) CNN Reporter Pony: More breaking news! The Mako Theater in Circo Fabuloso's attack is now over. It was just been attacked by a whole bunch of lightning bolts and paint cannons, followed by a massive explosion. Evil logos including the evil red PBS P-Head, the infamous 1970s Viacom V of Doom, and the THX logo were scaring the whole audience, the theater is currently on fire, and the firefighters are already clearing it out. Andy and Leo have surrendered while waving white flags in their box. Both have survived with minor injuries. Finale/Ending (The screen now has an massive hole in it, which looks out the back of the theatre. Other characters look through the hole one by one, Esme and Roy appear first to look through, along with Wall-E and Eve pointing through, followed with Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny, Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, and D.W, as well as the Odd Squad agents, everyone's confused and worried. A Beedo minion runs by in the background saying “Beedo!” 9000 times while a truck horn is heard, everyone moves out of the way while Ondina, Unikitty, and Puppycorn ride through the hole on the back of Mackie, Blaze's hauler.) Ondina: Ladies, gentlemen, and mermaids! Please listen! I'd like to apologize for our slight and technical difficulties. Unikitty: But we do wish to assure you that no mermaids were hurt. Puppycorn: And this theater suffered only lots of damage and tons of fire. (the water starts pouring all over the other characters after the fire clears) Luna the Moon: Oh my goodness! Ondina: They just dont seem to care that Friendship is Mako. But i bet you should. Cause we make Mako Friendship in trust and forever, and we make Friendship and Magic next generations of our pace. (Song: The Magical Hearts of Mako Island) Ondina and Fin Fun Mermaids: Thank you so much! Listen to our song! British Accent Mermaid: If ponies like you are long English Mermaid: ...from rest of the exciting throng Fin Fun Mermaids: Give thanks to us mermaids for Mako’s marvelous powers that are strong Sweetie Belle: (Seapony Sister #1): If it is for the fact that Mako likes the stars, you'd be out there bouncing within next generation cars... Party Pie (Seapony Sister #2): '(imitating Granny Smith) Next generation cars... '''Sherry and Haisley '(as the Mane 6 assemble flying as The Wonderbolts):' And if all chances weren’t wiped off the face as you the scan it, there'd soon be no tesla around here to plan it '''Young Mermaids and Angelica Hale:' The best thing about us - you know things that doubt us. of, the magical... hearts... of... Mako... Island! (The hatchlings along with two hatchlings, Hayley and Kevin, return and enter with the cake, with the text saying "Honorary next generation merpeople are welcome!") Hatchlings: And next generation merpeople are now welcome! (The cake falls, triggering the air cannons in the theater.) Purple hatchling: Uh oh. Tillie: Did someone say cake? Mermaids: (gasp in excitement) Hayley: Oh no. Kevin: I think the audience is staring at us. Yellow hatchling: Run! (The hatchlings, Kevin and Hayley, escape out of the theater, the mermaids follow them behind, along with the wonderbolts who are following behind as well as the mermaids. The curtains of water come back to form as normal curtains again.) Ondina: Well, it still has a few luck of Mako in it, but that's our show. And now that you're all safe from the water dragon, remember, Mako Island is wanting you to come. Always believe in yourself, you're just like us, a mako mer-guest of next generations, thank you for coming! (Ondina tries to leave, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel are in the way of the curtains, Leo Chockers interrupts Ondina.) Leo Chockers: Ondina, aren't you forgetting something? Ondina: Oh yeah, the mermaids are in the way. Cute little ones, where should you be? Amaris: Should we be there? Ondina: Good one. (The curtains of water open once more to reveal Esme and Roy getting the mermaids to re-enter the stage.) Ondina: That was amazing! (The mermaids enter through the curtains of water, and the. The curtains of water close. The curtains onscreen close.) (The WATER DRAGON appears in front of the curtain.) Water Dragon: (Laughs evilly and transforms into ESME.) They’ll never recognize me now! We’ve got a monster to watch! (Sound of a vacuum is heard.) Water Dragon: (still Esme) Okay maybe not. (The Water Dragon transforms back into himself and is sucked back behind the curtain.) Eve: Wow, what a cute ending! (Curtain closes on her and Wall-E’s box of the projector.) Luna the Moon: The End! (the whistle sound from Let's Go, Luna! is then heard, ending the movie)